Fistfull of Nacos a KP fic
by Orean Gunshin
Summary: Ron becomes aware of a Japanese Fastfood Restaurant, Kim is looking for Drakken and an eccentric mercinary. It's finished, I'm working on a new one.
1. The new sitch

Fist Full of Naco's... a KP fic.  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja-Burger or Kim Possible. I think both are very funny, so don't sue.  
However Kryce/Jubei is my own character so get permission before using him.  
  
****  
  
It was a typical Morning for Ron. Hit the buzzer on his alarm, shower, dress, try to comb his  
hair, pocket Rufus, and head over to Kim's house.  
  
"Herumph...rah...wow...!" , The naked mole-rat exclaimed as he poked his head out of Ron's pant  
pocket. The little pink ball tapped the blonde teen and pointed at a sign.  
  
"What's is it pal...hungry?"  
  
Rufus slapped his forehead and climbed up to Ron's shoulder. The groggy guy let his friend turn   
his head to the sign.  
  
"Hey somebody bought the vacant lot!", exclaimed Ron noticing a sign marked with a mask and ninja  
star.   
  
"Mmm haah!", Rufus nodded and scurried back to the pocket. Ron continued to walk to Kim's house.  
Ron wondered what was going up on the lot as he knocked on Kim's door.  
  
"Good morning Ron Kim's eating, but she'll be done in a minute. You can wait for her on the   
livingroom couch", stated Mrs. Possible as she welcomed Ron in.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. P.", Ron stated and plopped on the sofa. The eccentric young man ploped his feet on   
the coffee table. Rufus scampered and leaned against Ron's neck. Both friends sighed and wait for  
KP to get ready.  
  
*****  
  
Elsewhere in Middleton...  
  
A Glaring young man steps into MHS searching for the man who tarnished his name. He touches his  
scare on his face. He scrowls and runs his fingers up to his hazel hair. He'll find that ninja,   
to prove he is...Lenn Vin Sebel.   
  
*****  
  
Still elsewhere in Middleton...  
  
In place of the vancant lot stands a quaint fastfood restuarant. It appears Japanese with hints   
of American Chains on it.   
  
In otherwords...Ninja-Burger for Middleton.  
  
*****  
  
Back at Kim's house...  
  
The Kimmunicator went off as Kim finished her eggs. She lifts the small device and activates   
it. "What's the sitch Wade?", asked the red-head.  
  
"Well Kim, there's been three hits on the site..."  
  
"Yeah what abouts?"  
  
"Well, the first one is from an unknown source. It's in Japanese. I think it's a job application.  
The second is from G.J.; Drakken is in the area. The last message is from Will Du..."  
  
Kim sighs and awaits his message.  
  
"He's looking for a underling of General Mayhem...Leonardo Vin Sebel. Some perfectionistic thug."  
  
"When did Middleton suddenly become a villan hangout?", asked Ron, who was peering over Kim's   
shoulder eating her last piece of toast with Rufus. Kim puts the device away and looks at her   
sidekick and best friend.  
  
"Ron how'd you get over here so quietly...hey that's mine!"  
  
Ron pops the last bite in his mouth and poinst to his feet.  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"Sneakers...KP...they're called sneakers."  
  
"Whatever Ron. Let's get to school before I get anymore wonderful information."  
  
The two...err three, Rufus, head off to MHS. Ron notes how fast constructions nowadays as they   
pass the once vacant lot. Kim just wants to have a uneventfull day.  
  
*****  
  
School for Ron was usual as ever;  
Before School- Talk with Kim.  
1st- Have Rufus fix his autoshop project.  
2nd- Listen to Barken, do extra push-ups for making faces.  
Break- Talk to Kim, get shot down by female population.  
3rd- Play games on his calculator.  
4th- Make Nacos for Lunch.  
Lunch- Eat Nacos with Rufus and listen to Kim and Monique gossip.  
5th- Read Wrestling Magazine  
6th- Realise he forgot to redesign his Hallowen costume.  
  
Ron dressed out for cheer practice and heads out avoiding jocks. He did note that one of the   
juniors leaving the lockerroom was wearing a t-shirt with the Shuriken (ninja star) and mask from  
the not-so-vacant-lot's sign. "Hey wait up!", he called and ran after the guy.  
  
"Huh...what do you need?", replied the young man replied, turning to face Ron. "If you're   
planning to get that white stuff on me...I'll trashcan you."  
  
"Oh...no sorry pal", Ron took off his Muddog mask. "I just wanted to know where you got that   
shirt?"  
  
"Internet", stated the teen. He turned quickly, his black hair shifted as he did so. "I'd love to  
chat", said the young man as he put his clothes and sunglasses in his gym bag," but I have   
practice and work."  
  
"Yeah? That's cool in all...but what is that shirt mean?"  
  
The young man walked out and tossed Ron a tin card. It read "Ninja Burger; will deliver in 30   
minutes or less...lest we commit seppaku."  
  
Hey wait what's your name?", Ron called out, but the teen was gone. Rufus pointed to the clock.  
"You're right buddy we're going to be late."  
  
"Mmm haa"  
  
"Yeah we'll get a chance to talk to him later, he's a wrestler. So let's go before Barken gets   
too tweaked."  
  
The boy and mole-rat ran to the gym.  
  
*******  
  
Orean: Ok that's it for this potion of the fic. Sorry KP fans I'll give her some more spotlight   
later, but Ron just never gets the credit or info or anything so he'll be a focal point in this  
fic.  
  
L8erz,  
Orean  
  
PS: Chapter 2 will be up shortly and as always R&R. 


	2. Table for two and a molerat, but a party...

Fistfull of Nacos... a KP fic  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja-Burger or Kim Possible. I think both are very funny, so don't sue.  
However Kryce/Jubei is my own character so get permission before using him.  
  
****  
  
At Cheer Practice...  
  
"Kim! Will you please put a leash on Ron!?!", Bonnie yelled at the red-headed heroine. It was a   
typical practice for the MHS Cheer Squad. Ron was running rampant to practice his Muddog antics,  
and Bonnie blamed every misshap the Squad had on him.  
  
"Ron...", Kim called out to her friend who was currently in "mascot mode".  
  
"What's up KP?"  
  
"Bonnie is tweaked again."  
  
"When isn't she?"  
  
"Never...anyway Ron why don't you take a break till she's off her fritz."  
  
"OK...", Ron stated and forced his hands to pull off his mask.  
  
"It's ok Ron why don't you and Rufus go check out that restaurant you we're telling me about?"  
  
"Sweet idea KP...wait you said take a break!"  
  
"Go ahead Ron I'll meet you there after practice ends", Kim stated and turned Ron to the door.  
  
"But...", the blonde teen tried to protest.  
  
"Just go or Bonnie won't give us any peace."  
  
Ron trudged out the door to the lockerroom.  
  
****  
  
In the lockerroom...  
  
Ron changed into his street clothes. He sighed about having to leave practice early again, but at  
least he was going to that new Ninja-Burger. Rufus jumped into his pocket as the basketball and  
wrestling teams came in to shower and change.  
  
"Hey you guys hear about brick?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He and another center on the team, egged the wrestling team practice..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They wasted a carton trying to hit this one guy...Kris, Cret,or something."  
  
"You mean Kryce?"  
  
"Yeah! Anyway Brick threw like 6 eggs at him."  
  
"Ohh man that's harsh!"  
  
"No dude, get this, he caught all of them with one hand, and he didn't break one!"  
  
"So why do you say 'Poor Brick'?"  
  
"He got nailed by all the eggs he threw, and then got pummeled by most of the wrestlers."  
  
"Dude I'm not going to mess with a guy wearing spandex ever again!"  
  
"Same here man."  
  
Ron just sat and listened. He pulled his little pink friend out of his pocket.  
  
"Hurumph...", yawned the naked mole-rat.  
  
"Hey pal guess what?"  
  
"Mnn...yeah?"  
  
"Spandex gives wrestlers the ability to fight crime."  
  
Rufus yanked the tin card out of Ron't pocket.  
  
"Ninja-Burger...ohh right that would make sense too." Ron and Rufus head out to the restuarant.  
  
****  
  
Back at Cheer Practice...  
  
"OK Ladies it's 6:30 time to call it quits for the night", called Coach Barken into the Gym.   
Several cries of joy and pessemism filled the air.  
  
Kim grabbed her bags and went to change. Within a few minutes she was ready meet up with her best  
friend. Ignoring the idle gossip of the other girls, Kim headed out the door.  
  
****  
  
At Drakken's new secret lab...  
  
"Sheego have you been able to locate him yet?"  
  
"No, ohh Nomnipotent One"  
  
The mad scientist paced about uneasily. He paid General Mayhem good money to use that mercinary.  
Mayhem told him to return to Middleton, and wait for something new.   
  
"Hey boss."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We just got an email from a restaurant."  
  
"So there are adds all over the internet like that."  
  
"It's from Ninja-Burger, new to Middleton..."  
  
****  
  
In the lot that was formerly vacant...  
  
Ron stepped through the Ninja-Burger doors. The place was clean and empty. He heard grills going,  
but that was it. Ron spied typical restaurant signs but with a right wing twist.  
  
"Hello?", Ron asked uneasilly.  
  
"Ahh honorable customer look at the menu and order wisely" said a voice from nowhere.  
  
"Ack!", Ron jumped and looked around. He looked up and head to the menu and the counter trying   
to find the voice. Ron managed to stammer, "Who said that, and where are you?"  
  
"I said that and I'm right here."  
  
Ron shrugged and decided that the employees must be trying to impress him. Boy, the things that  
they could teach Bueno Nacho.  
  
"Honorable customer..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Might I suggest a Ninja Burger Combo #1?"  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"If I told you..."  
  
"...you'd have to kill me?"  
  
"Order or Die!", the voice replied angrily.  
  
Ron gulped and decided to order a Ninja Burger and Small Cola.  
  
"Right, that will be a Ninja Burger, extra Wasabi, and a large cola."  
  
"No I said a Small Cola!", Ron said still unsure what was taking his order.  
  
"Right a Large Cola"  
  
"Small Cola"  
  
"Adults no buy Small Cola!"  
  
"OK I'll take a large one then."  
  
"Excellent choice honorable customer. That will be $5.00. Would you like that to go?"  
  
"No I'll eat here...Hey you have kiddie meals!"  
  
"Adults no buy Little Human's Meals!"  
  
"OK, I'll just sit and wait for my friend." Ron set a five on the counter and waited   
for his receipt. It switched with his money when he blinked.  
  
****  
  
Outside of Ninja-Burger...  
  
Kim makes her way inside. However she is under observation.  
  
"Sheego I've spotted possible"  
  
"Duh, she just walked in"  
  
"You really killed the secret agent fell of this."  
  
"You're wearing a bush. Some secret operative."  
  
"..."  
  
Sheego smiles winning the battle of wits.  
  
****  
  
Inside NB...  
  
Ron saw his order on the table he just turned to.  
  
"Man that's fast."  
  
Kim came in just as Ron and Rufus sat down. Run turned his head to greet and wave her over. When  
he looked at the food and noticed another Ninja-Burger, a second Large Cola, and a "Sumo-Sized"  
French Fries of Our Ancesters, plus a note.  
  
"You owe me...NB Staff Assistant Manager", Ron gulped and read the note. This place was worse   
than being around Monkey Fist, he thought.   
  
"Ron, you all right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ron? Hello...you in there?" Kim was getting worried at her friend. He was never this quiet, and  
especially not around food.  
  
"Hurug...Reh...Hey!", piped in Rufus. Both mole-rat and girl watched their silent friend.  
  
"Huh?...KP you won't believe this place!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's haunted or something."  
  
"Ron it's not haunted I'm sure..."  
  
"Ninja are not ghosts!"  
  
"What was that Ron?"  
  
"The things that runs this place. I think."  
  
"Ninja run Ninja-Burger Honorable, yet very gajin, customer."  
  
"See Kim? See?"  
  
"Ron just eat." The cheerleading heroine sat down to eat.  
  
"But, Kim...", Ron whined while Rufus ate the a frie.  
  
"Mmmm...What?"  
  
"This place is creepy"  
  
Kim's comm went off.  
  
"What's up Wade?"  
  
"Not much. I translated the Japanese message."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"It's a job application for..."  
  
"Ninja-Burger?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Nevermind that, what about Drakken and that agent?"  
  
"Drakken is being unusualy quiet, and no trace on that agent. I'll try to get some more info   
though." with that, the webmaster broke the connection.  
  
"Kim..."  
  
"What Ron?", asked Kim as she finished her burger and watched Rufus fall in the box of fries.  
  
"Stuff is moving, but nobody is touching it."  
  
"Ron chill out. Ninjas are supposed to be stealthy."  
  
"The plural of Ninja is Ninja. Not Ninjas." , scowled a voice from the back.  
  
"Make the voices stop!"  
  
****  
  
Outside of NB on the roof...  
  
The dark figure jumped into the shadow to avoid detection. He crept slowly looking for the secret  
roof access. He dressed in grey and yellow jumpsuit. Over his limbs were Italian Assassin Gloves  
and Boots. He checked his combat webbing and Naginita before tying off his mask.  
  
"Little Gunslinger Ninja...I'm coming to get you."  
  
****  
  
Still outside NB, but in the bushes by the parking lot...  
  
"Dr. Drakken I'm sick of waiting. Kim Possible and her sidekick are obviously the only people in  
the restuarant..."  
  
"Ahh, but you are wrong my dear Sheego."  
  
"Never call me that again."  
  
"Very welll...Sheego you forget about the Ninjas"  
  
"I'll send in some Bebe's to deal with the NINJA, though it's just a sales pitch. Those are just  
regular fastfood sales clerks."  
  
*****  
  
Orean: That does it for chapter two. Sheego thinks she may best Kim, Ron believes he's in the 6th  
Sense, Rufus likes the French Fries of Our Ancestors, and Lenn Vin Sebil will get his revenge on  
a certain ninja. See you in chapter three!  
  
L8erz,  
Orean 


	3. Just another day at the office for the N...

Fistfull of Nacos...a KP fic  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja-Burger or Kim Possible. I think both are very funny, so don't sue.  
However Kryce/Jubei is my own character so get permission before using him.  
  
*****  
  
Ron Stoppable finished his burger and tried to look normal. It didn't work for two reasons. One  
he was scared stiff, and two he wasn't "normal".  
  
"Ron there is nothing wrong here. The employees are just playing with you. I'm going to contact  
Wade so just finish your burger before Rufus does," Kim ordered. Ron did as she told him, as he   
always did. She pulled out the Kimmunicator and tapped into the frequency that Wade uses.  
  
"What's up Kim?"  
  
"How is the info hunt going Wade?"  
  
"OK I found out some more about General Mayhem's minion on the prowl."  
  
"What", both Ron and Kim asked.  
  
"Leonardo Vin Sebel...  
Age:19  
Ht: 6'  
Wght: 130 lb.  
Hair: Light Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Synopsis: Italion hit-man trained in ancient Accadian Arts.   
History: Recruited at a young age by Mayhem's Scouts. He has had his skills honed to a razor. Was  
dubbed "Lenvincible" due to his flawless record. He honestly believed he was untouchable until he  
was slashed in the face by an unknown person. Since then he goes on a rampage when his   
"imperfection" is noticed. "  
  
"Great Kim! Just great. Not only do we have to deal with Drakken and Sheego now, but also some  
other psychopath who likes hurting things that make him feel unpretty."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a chill pill."  
  
"Wade, is there anything else on that guy?"  
  
"That's all that Global Justice database had. I'll check around some more, and fill you in   
later"  
  
"OK", Kim said and put the device away. Her eyes moved Ron. The blonde boy stared intently at the   
counter.  
  
"I saw a flash of black."  
  
"Sheego?"  
  
"No, moved a lot faster."  
  
****  
  
Outside of NB...  
  
Three Bebes ran acrossed the parking lot.  
  
****  
  
On the NB roof...  
  
Lenn enters the AC shaft.  
  
****  
  
Back inside...  
  
"Was the meal to the honorable customers liking?"  
  
Ron and Kim both jumped when the black clad server seemed to appear before them.  
  
"Forgive me, we ninja tend to startle people."  
  
"Startle heck! The just appeared!"  
  
"Ron calm down. I'm sorry we just had a long day."  
  
"It's quite all right. I'll take your tray now", with that the ninja turned and picked up the   
food tray. Ron looked up to him seeing the steel gray eyes behid the mask.  
  
"Have we met pal?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ohh right, right. I'm sure you ninjas get that all the time."  
  
"Yes we NINJA do get asked that as often as we slay our foes."  
  
"Ron quit patronizing the ninja. he's probably stressed as it is."  
  
"Patronize him? He just threatened me!"  
  
"He won't kill you."  
  
An explosian shook the building as the doors were blown off. The killer robots walked in with   
their eyes glowing as ever. Kim and Ron flipped the table up as a barracade. They and rufus waved  
for him to take cover, but he simply turned like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Human, ninja, clerk, no threat", assessed the bots. They turned and scanned for Kim.   
  
"Ninja-Burger tries to promote a family friendly atmosphere. You are interupting that atmoshere.  
Leave or you shall be removed."  
  
The bots redirected their focus on ninja. Their eyes flared in a way that Kim and Ron knew too  
well.   
  
"Look out!", Kim yelled. She dragged Ron and Rufus towards the kitchen of the restaurant.  
  
"Kim they'll fry him!"  
  
"Well take cover and find a microphone."  
  
"A wha...ohh", Ron suddenly realising a sonic disturbance would be needed.  
  
Kim turned to attack one of the Bebes. She was too late, the first fired at the Ninja, while the  
other two fired at her. Kim easily rolled behind the counter. She gasped seeing all the weapons   
under it. She went to grab a pair of Tonfas, but stopped when she felt three rushes of air pass  
by her.  
  
"Kim Possible surrender under orders of Dr. Drakken."   
  
"You had your chance to leave. You shall now be escorted of the premissis."  
  
Ron crawled next to Kim holding a beeper and megaphone. "This was the best we could find", he   
said as rufus nodded. Several explosions occured. Both kim and Ron stood up seeing several more  
ninja standing next to the origonal. They were looking down on the shattered Bebes.  
  
"Sorry Manager-san, we couldn't contain ourselves...", stated the thinnest ninja.  
  
"It's all right", acknowledged the ninja who had attended Ron and Kim.  
  
"Really", chirped a female voice.  
  
"Yes, next time just let me have some fun as well", assured the manager.  
  
"We'll go back to our posts and let you take care of the the man in the vents and lady with   
glowing hands"  
  
"Thanks, by the way make sure the customers get a gift certificate for having to put up with this  
dishonor."  
  
"Yes Manager-san."  
  
Sheego ran threw the doors at the same moment that Lenn Vin Sebel dropped into the the restaurant  
from the ventalation. Kim and Ron stood up to deal with Drakken and Sheego. Ron picked up a bag   
marked with crimson and blue kanji.  
  
"That's my bag do not open it", said the manager facing the doors and the female in the black  
and green jumpsuit. He stepped a side to face Kim and Lenn.   
  
"What are you doing pal, she'll kill you", Ron yelled.  
  
"Miss Possible, Ron, I believe she is looking for you. I would settle this matter for you, but I  
have a more pressing matter to attend to", he said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Kim hopped over the conuter to tangle with Sheego. Ron stood confused. "Hey wait a sec, more   
important than Sheego and Drakken. Ohh, right, look at the stuff that guy is wearing", Ron said  
in his moment of epiphany.  
  
****  
  
Orean: it'll be easier to tell Ron's, Kim's, and the Manager's fights will be separated to keep  
track of them. Anyways, ladies first...  
  
****  
  
"Sheego what is Drakken dragging you into this time? Taking a corner in the world of fastfood?"  
  
"Why yes, I always dreamed of being a burger tyrant"  
  
Kim lunges Sheego with several jabs. Sheego parries the onslaught. The blacked haired female   
tries for a low snap kick to a front sweep. Kim evade with a back hand spring and landed in the   
splits in time to catch Sheego's Ax-Kick.  
  
"They say fighting is like chess Kim..."  
  
"Yeah, but chess involves stragety that you don't have."  
  
"I'll show you what I have."  
  
Kim double heel sweeped Sheego. However, Sheego spun and landed on her feet. Unforunately, also   
landed on a trash can.  
  
"Goodnight Sheego...", quiped Kim as she kicked the side of the lid.   
  
"Ahh...ugh...", Sheego exclaimed as she was trapped in the steel container.  
  
****  
  
"So, Jubei, I catch up you again."  
  
"Lenn...you just don't get it"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"I've been transfered."  
  
"You still ran."  
  
"Ninja do not run from opponents that they have shamed twice."  
  
"You flawed me, but I'll destroy you!"  
  
Jubei sidesteps the jabs from the naginita. Lenn turns and swings the staff end at Jubei. Jubei  
jumps and performs a spinning heel kick. Lenn blocks with his pole-arm. Jubei back rolls and   
sprins to his stance.  
  
"Tell me Lenn, do you still want a matching scar?"  
  
"Jubei my status of Lennvinceble will be returned with your death."  
  
"As well as an excellent plastic surgeon."   
  
Jubei tauntanly drew two long spatulas from behind him. He twirled them into up and down hand   
styles.  
  
"What no guns or swords to hide behind Jubei?"  
  
"You'll see and feel Lenn."  
  
Lenn opened his mouth to reply, but stopped to parry the flurrie of spatula-swipes. Lenn twirled  
his weapon attempting to stop the ninja assault, but Jubei pinned down the weapon in the grooves  
of his spatula. Jubei double-slapped Lenn quickly before getting kicked in the side.  
  
"I'm almost impressed Lenn...you learned to fight like a sissy."  
  
"You'll see what I've learned...", Lenn stated as he raised his fingers outstretched. Jubei   
moonsaulted over Lenn as he shot the fingers of his gloves.  
  
"Lenn I'm over here...", the ninja manager stated as he tapped the shoulder of his European   
counterpart.  
  
"Errugh", exclaimed Lenn as he was struck in the face, and sent by his naginita.  
  
"Now I'm warmed up...We can actually fight now Lenn", Jubei said in typical ninja fashion. He   
took to his aggressive stance and placed his hand on his Ninja-to.  
  
****  
  
Drakken picked himself up from the floor. Moments before he had snook up behind Kim Possible then  
he was...  
  
"Wow", that was bad Rufus. I didn't think Doc would fall so easy", Ron happily stated and slapped   
Rufus a high five.   
  
"You impertnate little brat!"  
  
"The name is Ron Stoppable! Hey that was so cool."  
  
Drakken enraged ran at Ron. Ron put up his fists and stood still. Not knowing what else to do,   
Ron throws a haymaker.  
  
"Oww, you little hooligan! Do you know what you just did?"  
  
"I hit you?"  
  
"You hit your elder. Who is also a respected scientist..."  
  
Ron, pumping with a feeling that he hadn't felt since he fought Monkey Fist, pops Drakken in the  
jaw.   
  
"Ahh"  
  
Amused Ron hits the mad doctor several times. Drakken wimpering starts to back away. Ron , very  
excitedly, double-heel-spiked him like a Steeltoe.   
  
****  
  
Drakken cowered behind Sheego's trashcan as Lenn fell against it. Lenn forced himself up and   
grabbed the can and doctor.  
  
"Well Jubei I found my employer. I'll get my revenge on you after I regroup..."  
  
Several flashes came like an aura from the vain assassin. He was gone along with the other two.  
  
"Well crew not bad for an opening day...let's clean up."  
  
"KP! KP! I did hero stuff. Because who's the man? Ron's the man", Ron did a little dance and   
walked over to his friend. Rufus mimicked Ron's motions as he stood on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron that's great and all, but I'm not sure what happened."  
  
"Well Kim..."  
  
"It's closing time. Kid why don't you tell your friend on a walk home?"  
  
Jubei ushered them out what was left of the door.  
  
****  
  
On route to Kim's house...  
  
"So you think Jubei is a wrestler named Kryce at our school?"  
  
"Yeah, that, and he works for a secret organization like GJ or something."  
  
"OK, at least you have your little thoughts Ron..."  
  
"Thanks KP"  
  
"...So how did it feel to beat up Drakken?"  
  
"Great, but dissapointing..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Great in the way that I beat up the villan, but i was hoping for a more climatic fight. You know  
like you and the green one."  
  
"Don't worry Ron, maybe you should get into boxing or defense classes. It might help you with   
more with more archnemesises we have", the red head said to her friend. The two arrived at her  
doorstep. "Well, Ron, I thought you held yourself up pretty well", Kim said as she opened her   
front door. She kissed him on the cheek quickly,"besides, Ron, if you become a hero too fast...I  
can't rescue you as often", Kim said with a wink as she went into her house and shut the door.   
  
Ron stood for a second wondering what just happened. He smiled at the thought of being the hero.  
Ron petted Rufus softly, and started home. His mind drifted toward Kim...  
  
****  
  
In Ron's room...  
  
Rufus hopped into bed. Ron brushed his teeth and looked in his mirror. He was too tired to notice  
the figure sitting in his window.   
  
"You owe me $7.50 Ron."  
  
Ron spit into the mirror. He turned and stepped back.  
  
"I'm waiting", Jubei said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Geeze don't do that", Ron said and pulled out a ten,"Here. Keep the change."  
  
"Thank you, your ninja certificates are on file."  
  
"One question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We both know you're Kryce, so are you gonna kill me like the ninja do in the movies?"  
  
"No, I gave you plenty of hints of who I was", Kryce/Jubei stated taking off his mask.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"We're hiring, and you could use the training."  
  
"Ohh makes sense. I'll just turn around and you can disappear, because I'm too tired to say   
anything else."  
  
The ninja was gone before Ron had realised. He finished getting ready for bed, then hit the hay.  
He wondered what about his life would change in the near future, but mostly Kim, and shut his  
eyes.  
  
****  
  
Orean: That's a wrap! I'm planning on writing one or two more fics like this. I hope you guys   
enjoyed it. If there is any "sitch's" that you want to see just R&R.  
  
L8erz,  
Orean  
  
PS: The plural of Ninja is Ninja. 


End file.
